


Repentance

by TheSinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels Have Visible Wings, Angst, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Established Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Gadreel's wings are intact, Hand Cuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Made up the hand cuff idea, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Revenge Sex, Sam saves the day, Sibling Incest, Top Gadreel (Supernatural), blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinner/pseuds/TheSinner
Summary: Gadreel decides to take revenge on Lucifer, he uses ancient cuffs made by God to imprison him but he didn't get to finish what he started when someone else shows up to save the devil.





	Repentance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SynSeesVoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynSeesVoices/gifts).



> I had the sudden need to write this story and so here it is.  
> Mistakes were probably made so if you see anything, sorry but besides that... I hope you enjoy the story.

     Lucifer’s face was pushed down against the bed as his backside was hoisted up into the air. He gripped the sheets tightly and let out a growl as he felt Gadreel press himself against his back. Lucifer was surprised when he had been cuffed by the other angel and how he couldn't show his wings or use his strength to kill him. He yelled at the angel for this and asked how it was possible, turns out that his father had made these cuffs to chain archangels and even himself. Lucifer noted that they were weak though and that it could only hold his power down for a few hours, he could succumb to any torture for that amount of time but what was happening had never crossed his mind. Gadreel was pushing boundaries no creature has ever tried to cross before and he will pay for it. Lucifer swore on his father's name when he told himself that.

     “It was your fault that I was banished.” Gadreel gripped Lucifer’s hair in his hands and tugged on it roughly, he leaned down and bit his earlobe, mumbling. “You’ll pay the price for that… I was hated by every angel because of what I had done.” He ran his hand down Lucifer’s chest and stopped midway when he felt Lucifer’s body trembling. “My fault? Don’t blame me for the mistake you made.” Lucifer started to laugh. “You’re hated as much as I am… No, even more so than I am! My brothers, the other archangels, still love me…. But, you're not loved by anyone.” Gadreel pulled back and slapped Lucifer’s ass hard then sat back and pulled the devil onto his lap. “Is that what your twisted defiled mind has come up with?” He ran his large hands over the soft gloves of Lucifer’s ass and stared down into those rich blue eyes.

     He moved the other's body so his stomach was on his legs and that his ass was fully exposed to him. “I’ll make you take those words back, brother.” He raised his hands up and brought it down, smacking Lucifer’s ass hard. He repeated the process until each cheek was red and had multiple hand marks on it. “Tell me, how does it feel to be like this? To be at my mercy?” He dug his nails into his flesh and watched as blood trickled down his skin and onto the white sheets, staining them a crimson red. “I'm no brother to you.” Lucifer hissed out and struggled to get out of his grip but it was no use, it was as if he was a human when like this.

     He felt anger and ashamed because of that, he never wanted to become one of the wretched humans or even feel like it. Death would have been better than feeling like this. He would have rather felt the betrayal of his father again than go through this with such a low angel such as Gadreel. He grit his teeth and turned his head to the side to stare at Gadreel, his once blue eyes now red. “When I get free, you’ll pay for this.” Gadreel’s lips turned upright when he heard Lucifer speak those words. If God had created these to even hold his power, how could the devil escape them?

     He was clueless to the fact that they had been weakened a long time ago and that they couldn't contain Lucifer for forever.

     The act of being with another angel was forbidden by their father but Gadreel was thrown away and tortured so he no longer needed to abide by his rules. This act was meant for Lucifer to pay for what had happened so long ago and with this, he would. “Don't look so gloomy. You will like it.” He pulled Lucifer up and positioned him so that he was sitting on his lap, facing him. Their chests were pressed against each other and both staring into each other’s eyes, both full of hatred for one another. Gadreel ran his hands down his back and dipped his fingers into the curve of his back and watched as Lucifer’s expression turned into pure disgust. “I’m going to tear into your grace and make you scream, brother.” He pressed his lips against the others exposed neck and bit down hard as he pressed his fingers in between Lucifer’s ass and felt his clenched hole.

     Wings sprouted from Gadreel’s back, they were huge and dipped off the bed. They were no longer white but black with the tips being gray. Lucifer didn't think they were impressive, they were ugly to him and he only wished to break them off of his back. If he could have shown his own wings, they would have taken up most of the space and Gadreel would be in awe of how beautiful he was. Lucifer cringed when the wings wrapped around his body and when he felt Gadreel’s dry finger being pushed inside of him. If this was going to happen, he would need to relax so it would hurt less. “Are you a virgin? Seems like it since you don’t know the damn basics.”

     “Then teach me, brother.” Gadreel pulled his hands back and leaned back. “No… Prepare yourself.” This was a whole new low for Lucifer but he didn't voice his thoughts, he just turned around and bent down low as he placed two fingers inside his mouth. His forked tongue swirled around the two digits, coating them generously before he pulled them out and reached behind him to prob at his own entrance. Saliva wasn’t enough but it would have to do. “Hurry up or I’ll take you right now.” Lucifer’s jaw clenched and started to circle his fingers around his hole before pressing both fingers inside himself. He was not new to this, he had male partners before which had included Sam Winchester. He thought back to those days and started to get aroused himself, his cock hardened as he imagined the fingers being Sam preparing him. He let out a groan of pleasure and shoved himself back onto his fingers but was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his hand being roughly pulled back and twisted.

     “That should be enough preparation for you, _devil_.” Gadreel used his free hand to unzip his pants and push them down along with his briefs. He pulled Lucifer’s backside closer to him and aligned his hard cock with his hole. Lucifer felt Gadreel run his hand over his back before he gripped his waist and was suddenly breached by his cock, he let out a pained hiss. “Idiot, you're not supposed to just enter like that!” He pushed forward but Gadreel didn't let him go further, he was pulled back roughly and had taken Gadreel’s cock. Lucifer hadn’t seen his cock but he was fairly close to the size of Sam’s monster cock. He guessed that the other would be around 9 inches. Gadreel started to pull back and pushed forward when only his head was inside, he kept a slow and steady pace. The squeezing of Lucifer’s anus and blood made it somewhat painful to keep going, he just kept reminding himself that Lucifer deserved this. All of the pain and degradation that came with doing this act.

     Lucifer knew that he was bleeding from how roughly Gadreel was going and that it was trickling down his thighs. He gripped the sheets tightly on his hand and closed his eyes. His body was pushed forward with each hard thrust given to him, he bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything. He felt Gadreel momentarily stop and let out a noise of surprise when he felt his ass being slapped. This was humiliating, with each slap and thrust he promised himself that he would make Gadreel pay for doing this. “Push yourself back or I’ll start damaging this vessel of yours.” He tugged on the sheets as he thrust himself back onto the others cock, he let out grunts of pain when Gadreel started to pull him back.

     His eyes widened and his lips parted as he let out a loud moan, the other had finally hit his prostate. “No…” He pressed his face against the bed and let out more moans. He didn't want to feel pleasure from the other angel, this was revolting but his body was betraying him. With every thrust, his prostate would be brushed against and a bolt of pleasure would course throughout his body.

     “I’ve been tortured for thousands and thousands of years because of how you tricked me, going through this can’t even compare to the pain that I felt.” Gadreel pulled back, his cock sliding out of the tight hole and lay back. “Ride me.” He ordered and watched as Lucifer turned around slowly and started to straddle his lap. Lucifer grabbed his cock and lined it with his bloodied entrance and slowly slid down, taking most of his length before stopping. He was in pain and yet he didn't beg, he wouldn't allow himself to show the other that much satisfaction.

     Before Gadreel could lift Lucifer up and slam him back down, the door to the room was slammed open and Sam stood there with an angel blade in his hand. “You…” His eyes were bloodshot and a snarl was on his lips. He felt his stomach drop when he saw the scene before him and felt as if the bile from his stomach would come up but he swallowed and ran forward with his blade raised. He didn't make it in time, Lucifer was shoved toward him and Gadreel had escaped.

     “My knight in shining armor.” Lucifer stood up on shaking legs and looked at Sam, a smirk on his lips but it was quickly wiped off when Sam pulled him into a tight hug. “I felt this feeling in my stomach and I knew that for some reason… That you were in danger.” He felt Sam’s fingers run through his short blonde hair and he relaxed against the touch. “How did you find me?”

     “Rowena.” Sam pulled away and looked at Lucifer with a saddened expression. “Lucifer…” Before Sam could finish, he felt the other's lips press against his and arms wrap around his neck. “Shut up, giant… Let’s go home and don't mention the cuffs. They’ll be off in a few hours.” He felt himself being tugged out of the room and he glanced back, his eyes narrowed.

_Sam will kill Gadreel for touching what was his_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are much appreciated!


End file.
